vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lazlo
Lazlo En Kuldes is the Tenkai Star of Suikoden IV. Like most Tenkai Stars he is the protagonist. Although the player gets to choose his name, it is implied (and revealed in other Suikoden literature) that Lazlo is actually the long lost son of Lino En Kuldes. History As a child, Lazlo is befriended by Snowe Vingerhut, the son of Razril's mayor. During his training to become a knight in the city of Razril, he is briefly involved in the conflict between the pirate Brandeau and the Commander of the Gaien Knights Glen Cott. Glen inherits the Rune of Punishment, but isolates himself knowing the destructive powers of the rune. The rune consumes him when he is forced to use the Rune to defend the city from a pirate invasion. Lazlo, who just happened to be present at this time inherited the True Rune. The lack of proof of innocence on his part, the mystery of the Rune of Punishment, as well as Snowe's accusation renders Lazlo unable to defend himself, and is chosen to be exiled for the murder of Commander Glen. He is joined by Chiepoo and two other knights - Paula and Keneth (depending on who you choose). They are spotted and picked up by what first appeared to be a merchant ship. Later, while spying on the ship owners, they find out that the commander of the ship is Troy from the nation of Kooluk, the man whom Commander Glen despised. He fights alongside Colton, and the four of them are defeated. Soon after they escape Troy's ship, they are swallowed by a wave and they find themselves stranded on the Deserted Island. Determined not to stay stranded, the young heroes decide to fix the exile ship, and they are later picked up by a patrol ship (with Desmond and Princess Flare on board) and then are taken to the Kingdom of Obel. Whilst on board the ship, Flare and Desmond discover that the Rune of Punishment has already been embedded in his left hand. Lazlo and his friends are invited to the palace, where they meet Lino En Kuldes himself. Lino En Kuldes tells Lazlo that the Rune of Punishment bestows a harsh fate upon its master, but he sees that Lazlo has friends who care for him, and he sternly warns him not to give them grief. Slowly, the 108 Stars gather around Lazlo, as he finds himself in a war between the Island Nations, and the Kooluk empire and the Cray Trading Company. After the destruction of Fort El-Eal, Lazlo would have died if not for the power of the stars and returns to Obel, serving as an errand boy for the King. He later joins Kyril on his journey at King Lino's request. In the beginning of the game Lazlo fights with a single sword; however, after he is exiled from Gaien, he fights with twin blades. Judging by his history and background, his true name is Lazlo En Kuldes (later revealed in other Suikoden literature). Gallery Category:Konami Characters Category:Suikoden Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Debut Category:All Characters